kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas/Gameplay
The battle with Roxas takes place during the visit to The World That Never Was. The fight is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He is also the final boss in the digital Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts coded. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' You are advised to stock up at least a few Hi-Potions for this battle. Note that here, you will be fighting alone. Roxas battles very similarly to Sora, particularly in his battle quotes and combos. When he attacks with his full power, Roxas dual-wields the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, and uses the element of Light, becoming a highly dangerous foe. He can glide at high speed, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and controls thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. Good evasion is necessary - jump to avoid the ring of damage, and watch his every move. His special attack involves him floating in the air and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. Here, Sora can evade these attacks by equipping Quick Run or Dodge Roll (note: Dodge Roll is a more favorable option than Quick Run because while Quick Running, Sora has a tendency of still being injured by Roxas's attacks - but while Dodge Rolling he is momentarily immune). He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. He can also perform the Duel Stance technique (similar to his Samurai Nobodies) where he rushes at his opponent and slashes at them quicker than the blink of an eye, causing intense damage if not repelled (which may spell certain death if Sora's HP is too low). The twist is that Sora can utilize Roxas's Keyblades if he does repel the attack. The key is to hit the Circle button at the right time at the right slot. This will make Sora the only character to wield three Keyblades at once, both his and the two he steals from Roxas, allowing him to deal intense damage. However, when Sora steals Roxas's Keyblades, Roxas resorts to utilizing his light shields to full effect, before moving in to steal his Keyblades back from Sora. If you wish to use Limit Form for this fight, you may very well do so - Sonic Blade is a really good option to let Roxas's guard down - but again, beware of his attacks. Also, Beware when Roxas' HP is low, as he'll start using his Keyblades in conjunction with his light shields making the fight dangerous. Roxas, unlike other bosses, is also affected by the Magnet spell, which is a great way to set up magic assaults. In the data rematch, use Dodge Roll, Reflect, Guard and melee attacks to your full ability - Roxas has a greater tendency of using his light shields. Videos